Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for performing wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a printing apparatus has wireless communication functions. Among the wireless communication functions, there has been known a direct wireless communication mode in which a plurality of communication apparatuses is directly connected without the intervention of an access point. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-23440 discusses a configuration in which a printing apparatus and a mobile terminal are directly connected by using a software access point mode, which is an example of the direct wireless communication mode.
If a plurality of communication apparatuses is connected by using the direct communication mode, a first communication apparatus is made to operate as an access point. A second communication apparatus is made to connect to the first communication apparatus. Conventionally, the first communication apparatus displays a service set identifier (SSID). Then, the user inputs the SSID into the second communication apparatus or selects the SSID from a search result of access points, whereby a wireless connection between the first and second communication apparatuses is established.
As described above, if a plurality of communication apparatuses is connected by using the direct wireless communication mode, connection information (for example, SSID) required to establish the wireless connection needs to be displayed. With conventional communication apparatuses, the connection information continues to be displayed after the wireless communication in the direct wireless communication mode is established. The reason is that the user who has checked the displayed connection information does not necessarily stay by the first communication apparatus when the wireless connection in the direct wireless communication mode is established, and an operation to hide the displayed connection information is not performed. If the connection information required to establish the wireless connection is left displayed, for example, the possibility of the connection information being known to a third party (for example, a user who is not authorized to use the first communication apparatus) increases.